Franchise
by nardy
Summary: Hermion et Ron trouvent au travers d'un carnet de croquis l'amant mystérieux de leur Harry. Trad d'une fic de Furor Scribiendi OS


**DISCLAIMER **: Comme de bien entendu, ces personnages et leur monde fabulo-féérique, ne m'appartiennent pas.

**RATING : PG-13 (**a peine justifié)

**STORY **: Celle ci n'est pas à moi non plus, elle est à la talentueuse **FUROR SCRIBIENDI**, auteur anglaise ou américaine, je ne sais pas exactement. Je lui ai demandé son autorisation pour traduire sa fic et à ma grande joie elle a accepté. Cette histoire est, comme vous pourriez dire « dans mon genre », belle, douce et sublime. (Non, je ne m'attribue pas tous ces qualificatifs, mais, ce sont ceux qui me font plaisir) Bonne lecture à mes amies fidèles si je suis dans vos alertes et aux autres si le cœur vous en dit.

Une review, même négative est toujours le signe que vous êtes passés par là.

Alors, laissez une trace de votre passage, pour mon âme...

Bisoumouchous.

_**

* * *

FRANCHISE**_

Hermione leva les yeux comme Harry s'étirait. Ils étaient là en train d'étudier depuis un long moment maintenant et le pauvre Ron avait l'air d'être prêt à se mutiner et a envoyer valser le bouquin qu'il lisait à travers la pièce, quitte à s'attirer la colère de Madame Pince.

Le devoir de Potion que Rogue leur avait donné était ennuyeux au possible- Quatre pieds de parchemin sur les propriétés du Polynectar, ses autres formes et les potions en découlant.

Alors qu'Hermione avait trouvé le devoir plus que stimulant intellectuellement, Harry et Ron avaient eut un regard meurtrier et indigné quand Rogue l'avait annoncé à la fin de la classe.

Mais, elle devait l'avouer, elle était ravie qu'ils aient étés obligés de continuer Potions, Harry en avait besoin pour devenir Auror et Ron en avait besoin pour devenir médicomage.

« J'ai une petite fringale, je pense que je vais faire un petit tour aux cuisines. Dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement d'ennui. L'un de vous est tenté ?

« Pas moi merci. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Ron ?

« Hein ? Ron paraissait un peu désorienté. Merci vieux, mais je dois vraiment terminer ce truc pour l'autre démon de chauve souris.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione regarda Harry qui s'éloignait en passant une main dans sa chevelure noire indisciplinée. Il était réellement mignon, dommage qu'il soit gay. Elle commençait à se trouver à cours d'excuses avec les filles qui lui demandaient à être lui présenté. Sans compter celles qui ne lui courraient après qu'à cause de sa célébrité. Mais les excuses commençaient à être tirées par les cheveux. Peut être que Ginny en avait de bonnes. Il n'y avait que elle et le clan Weasley qui était au courant des préférences de Harry.

Non qu'ils aient à se soucier de lui trouver un compagnon, Harry leur ayant clairement expliqué qu'il vivait une relation qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Mais il était resté curieusement évasif quand Mrs Weasley lui avait suggéré d'emmener son ami dîner avec eux un soir durant l'été.

D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser que Harry agissait différemment ces derniers temps.

Lui qui lisait toujours son courrier à table, cette année, il enfouissait ses lettres dans son sac.

Et toutes ces bricoles qu'il recevait, comme ces bouquins bizarres, des bijoux aussi... Elle se perdait en conjoncture quand à leur expéditeur. Indéniablement l'homme dont Harry était amoureux.

Mais pourquoi Harry persistait à leur cacher cet homme mystérieux ? Elle commença à mordiller un de ses ongles sans s'en rendre compte.

« Mione, commença Ron, tu te ronges les ongles de nouveau.

« Hmm ? Elle regarda sa main et l'enleva de sa bouche. J'aurais peut être dû aller avec lui finalement. Marmonna-t-elle ;

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ron en se frottant les yeux et en abandonnant son parchemin.

« Je me demande juste pourquoi il ne nous dit pas qui est cet homme avec qui il sort. Dit elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je me demandais exactement la même chose. Dit Ron en rêvassant, son regard se fixant sur quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bavard de première.

« Je sais. Il doit être merveilleux. Harry est tellement... Elle s'interrompit essayant de trouver le mot juste.

« Amoureux ? Suggéra Ron en se penchant pour attraper quelque chose.

« C'est ça ! Approuva Hermione en hochant la tête, elle lançât un coup d'œil à Ron qui était en train de sortir un carnet d'esquisse du sac de Harry. « Ron ! »Siffla –t-elle d'une voix scandalisée.

« Quoi ? Dit Ron en ouvrant le carnet à la première page.

« C'est à Harry ! Que crois tu que tu fasses ? Remets ça à sa place de suite !!

« Mais Mione, commença Ron.

« Ronald Weasley, remets moi ce carnet à sa place dans...

« Il a fait un dessin de toi.

Ce qui arrêta la tirade d'Hermione.

« Moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Ron bougea sa chaise et fit signe à Hermione de se rapprocher. Il posa le carnet sur la table. La jeune fille hésita un peu mais vint s'installer près de lui.

Le dessin d'elle la représentait penchée sur ses livres, lisant attentivement. A juger de l'arrière plan, ce dessin avait été fait dans la salle commune des griffondor...peut être ce soir où ils avaient travaillé très tard à leur essai de métamorphose. Hermione fut un peu déçue que Harry ait passé son temps à dessiner au lieu de travailler, mais elle devait l'admettre, le dessin était superbe. Les ombres l'impressionnèrent par leur subtilités, c'était tellement vivant et...

« Oh ! S'exclama –t-elle en sursautant.

Son portrait la regardait comme si elle faisait trop de bruit pour pouvoir se concentrer correctement. Ron grimaça en voyant le portrait se replonger dans ses livres.

« Il a utilisé un crayon enchanté pour ses dessins. Je suppose.

« Qu'y a-t-il-d'autre là dedans ? Demanda Hermione en commençant à tourner les pages du carnet.

« Et si on regardait. Suggéra Ron.

Ils feuilletèrent le carnet, voyant un arbre se courber doucement sous le vent, quelques premières années jouant près du grand lac, Crocdur jouant avec un lacet de soulier, un élève attrapant un mille-pattes sur le bord d'une fenêtre, Ron chantant victoire triomphalement au dessus d'un échéquier, pendant que Seamus étudiait les cases

Ce qu'ils virent ensuite les surprit.

Il s'agissait d'une main, qui reposait sur un livre. Tellement hors de propos avec les autres dessins qui emplissaient le carnet.

Les doigts tapotaient un peu impatiemment le livre avant d'en caresser le dos lascivement.

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard avant qu'Hermione ne tourne la page.

Il s'agissait d'un bras désincarné cette fois, les doigts tapotant avec impatience.

« Anxieux le gars.

« Je suppose que le sujet de Harry n'était pas habitué...ou un peu nerveux. Il n'est peut être pas habitué à rester immobile si longtemps. C'est dur. Dit elle en contemplant les livres autour d'elle.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Ron en la regardant avec curiosité ;

« Viktor a essayé de me dessiner. Répondit Hermione simplement. Et il s'est finalement décidé pour une photo.

« Ca va comment entre Viktor et toi ? Questionna Ron

« Ca va. Il vient me rendre visite l'été prochain. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Les lèvres de Ron dessinèrent un sourire amusé :

« Ca veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas sortir Hermio-neuh

Ron ! Te moques pas de son accent ! S'offusqua Hermione en frappant Ron sans bruit sur l'épaule. D'autre part c'est sûrement ce qui me le rend plus cher.

Ron fit un drôle de bruit après avoir tourné la page. « Waouhh » Il glissa rapidement son bras en travers de la feuille.

Hermione n'y fit pas particulièrement attention lorsqu'elle regarda le dessin qui occupait la page, l'esquisse d'un torse masculin prenait tout l'espace, les ombres et la lumière jouant sur celui ci. Elle eut un murmure appréciateur. La personne en question semblait dormir, la poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de la respiration. Il bougeait une fois de temps en temps mais restait immobile la plupart du temps.

« Très joli Dit elle finalement.

« Ouais, Harry est en train de virer au porno, là. Dit Ron

« Ron, désapprouva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, il y a une différence entre art et pornographie.

« Hermione, répliqua Ron sur le même ton, d'après toi, pourquoi la moitié de mon bras se trouve à cet endroit ? Au bas du dessin ?

La jeune femme remarqua enfin que le torse se poursuivait jusqu'à ce qui était des hanches à l'évidence, puis venait le bras de Ron qui cachait une bonne partie et en dessous de sa manche elle pouvait apercevoir la ligne des jambes. Elle rougit légèrement et décida de se moquer un peu de Ron.

« Penses tu que je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ? Il n'y a rien de neuf Ron…

Les yeux de Ron étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites

« Quoi ? S'écria-t-il

« Pas si fort ! Siffla Hermione en le bâillonnant avec sa main.

Madame Pince vint vers eux et leur lança un regard, mais elle poursuivit son chemin quand il fut clair qu'ils n'avaient plus la moindre intention de perturber les lieux. Quand Hermione enleva finalement sa main de devant la bouche de son ami, son visage était rouge foncé. Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« Comment ça rien de nouveau ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Eructa Ron d'une voix blanche. Tu es…

« Assez grande et capable de prendre mes propres décisions, Dit Hermione fermement. Son visage s'éclaira, par ailleurs, je blaguais Ron.

Ron grommela un truc à propos des relations qu'il y avait entre elle et Ginny puis tourna rapidement la page, Hermione ne fit qu'apercevoir les hanches en un éclair, mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite la laissa bouche bée.

C'était un croquis de Lucius Malefoy.

Le rictus arrogant, la cape sur ses épaules, retenue par une simple mais élégante broche ouvragée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une simple queue de cheval, quelques mèches voletaient sur ses épaules et Lucius se redressa brossant une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule. Tout en admettant que le croquis était impressionnant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Harry avait fait un dessin de Malefoy Senior.

Elle lança un regard à Ron et vit la même expression de surprise sur son visage et tourna la page.

Les feuilles suivantes étaient emplies, croquis après croquis du blond dans diverses postures, sous divers angles et avec diverses expressions.

Hermione commençait à se rendre compte d'un truc curieux. Dans les premiers dessins, on aurait dit que Lucius ne se savait pas croqué. Mais il y avait de subtils changements au fil des pages, comme s'il exposait son meilleur profil. Et c'était d'un point de vue objectif, son meilleur profil ; un peu comme s'il posait.

Plus Ron tournait de pages et plus elle en était sûre. Elle arrêta la main de Ron comme il venait de tourner une page :

« Attends un peu, dit elle distraitement en scrutant la page.

« Quoi ?

« Est-ce que l'expression dans le regard de Malefoy, n'est pas... bizarre ? Lança-t-elle à Ron. Il regarda la page, examinant le croquis :

« Ouais. Un peu comme s'il défiait quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, et autre chose aussi, je sais pas trop quoi. Harry n'a pas réellement saisi ça.

Hermione émit un grondement mécontent et tourna la page et fut assez surprise de ce qu'elle vit ensuite.

C'était un croquis à demi terminé et les mots : _La prochaine fois ne laisses pas tes passions prendre le meilleur de toi. _Tracés d'une écriture élégante.

« Nom de Merlin, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ron en se grattant la tête. C'est lui qui a écrit ça ?

Herm ne répondit pas, mais le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua et elle tourna la page pour trouver un autre dessin inachevé, sur celui-ci une phrase :

_Peut être que ton modèle ne devrait pas être encouragé à poser autant._

Ron paru perturbé et soulagé dans le même temps par le fait que le dessin de ce qui semblait être Lucius s'étirant sur un lit où un truc semblable, soit à demi terminé. Mione trouvait cela de plus en plus intrigant, elle tourna les pages, chacune d'elle couverte de dessins à demi achevés et de mots énigmatiques écrits par Lucius. C'était comme mater une étrange et secrète séduction. Mais qui séduisait qui ? La était la question. Il semblaient se séduirent l'un et l'autre. Harry par ses dessins et par les poses qu'il demandait à Lucius et Lucius par ce qu'il parvenait à exprimer dans ses poses.

Elle se figea quand elle trouva un dessin entièrement terminé et mouvant sur une des pages qu'elle tournait.

Le dessin exsudait une sexualité crue et une convoitise lascive. A ses côté Ron émettait de drôles de bruits de gorge comme il restait bouche bée en regardant la page.

Lucius était visiblement nu avec seulement un drap foncé (qui semblait être de soie où de satin nota distraitement l'esprit d'Hermione) qui reposait dangereusement bas révélant un tentateur morceau de hanche. Son bras élégamment tendu, pâle sur le noir charbonneux, les doigts légèrement écartés et se courbant sur le drap, l'agrippant de plaisir anticipé.

Ses yeux bougèrent vers le haut, caressant la légère courbe du torse de Lucius, comme celui-ci se relevait sur son autre bras. Dans cette pose- Hermione ne comprenait pas comment il tenait- il arrivait à exprimer un désir tout juste contrôlé et déjà la promesse d'une nuit très agréable. Ce qui scellait le marché se trouvait dans l'expression des yeux de Lucius. Une mèche de cheveux retombait sur son visage, le dissimulant partiellement à la vue. Mais ses yeux, toujours visibles quelque part sous les cheveux et cette fois Harry avait parfaitement réussit à capturer l'expression dans le regard de Lucius. Bien sûr il y avait ce détail qui troublait la perfection du dessin, une ligne fine qui descendait et s'achevait abruptement. Un peu comme si le carnet et le crayon avaient étés jetés brutalement. Hermione pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi.

Le « Viens par ici » dans le regard de Lucius, combiné au reste, en laissait fort peu à l'imagination.

« Oh, tu plaisante, hein ? Dit Ron comme si allait être brusquement malade.

Lucius Putain de Malefoy ? Murmura-t-il.

Herm lui tapa sur l'épaule et tourna la page, révélant un croquis d'un Lucius souriant, et elle devait l'admettre, il y avait une trace d'espièglerie dans son regard. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Lucius pouvait avoir un si beau sourire. Sa bouche était perpétuellement figée dans un rictus désapprobateur où une grimace sarcastique.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page pour trouver d'autres dessins comme celui-ci. Il y en avait quelques uns avec Harry maintenant et sur chacun d'eux ils paraissaient joyeux et assez heureux en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Un coup d'œil sur Ron lui apprit qu'il semblait toujours un peu malade en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Lucius, mais il semblait s'en remettre.

Il y avait un dessin sur lequel Lucius était « ailleurs » comme éteint, jusqu'à ce que Harry grimace et fasse apparaître un brin de gui, se levant sur la pointe des pieds il le mit au dessus de leurs têtes. Lucius ne semblait plus éteint après ça Ron posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Hermione, regardant les derniers dessins silencieusement. Sur la toute dernière page il y avait un dessin de Lucius, assis à un bureau, avec Harry derrière lui qui l'entourait de ses bras et son menton reposant sur son épaule, les doigts d'une de leur main enlacés. Assez souvent Harry posait un baiser sur la joue de Lucius qui lui lançait alors un regard indulgent mais plutôt affectueux. Dans un angle elle aperçut l'écriture brouillonne de Harry

_« Un an »_

Elle referma le carnet avec un claquement définitif et eut un profond soupir.

« Bon...Je pense que nous savons qui est le petit ami de Harry finalement. Dit elle après un moment.

« Vraiment ? Grogna Ron avant de reprend doucement : Tu ne crois pas que le... truc avec Malefoy dans le lit était explicite ?

Hermione inspira profondément.

« C'est peut être pour ça que Harry hésitait à nous en parler. Il savait que nous réagirions comme ça.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il m'en parle au moins j'aurais pu hurler et tempêter ! Dit Ron entre ses dents. Pourquoi Malefoy, c'est ce que je veux savoir. Il est assez vieux pour être son père, par Merlin! Siffla-t-il a voix basse.

« Je pense que l'important, dit elle c'est que Harry est heureux. Et, je ne crois pas complètement ce que je vais dire, mais Malefoy aussi. Tu sais bien ce que Harry dit à propos de son carnet de dessin ? Il ne dessine que les choses qui le touchent. Ca veut dire que c'est personnel, et Malefoy est à l'évidence important pour lui puisqu'il y a tellement de croquis de lui là dedans.

« Je sais. Dit Ron avec hésitation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien trouver en lui exactement, mais si Harry est heureux, et bien je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je commençais à croire qu'il ne trouverait personne, je veux dire, il y a eut Cho et ce fiasco en cinquième année. Et elle a commencé à lui tourner autour en sixième et heu...c'était juste une salle épine dans le pied.

Elle hocha la tête avant de parler lentement

« Finalement d'après ce que je crois comprendre, ça dure depuis un bon moment. J'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand exactement.

« Deux ans en juin cette année.

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent en entendant la voix calme et plutôt amusée de Harry. Ils se retournèrent et le trouvèrent appuyé contre une étagère, robe entrouverte et mains dans les poches. N'eut été pour les vêtements usagés qu'il portait et son air net et propre, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il revenait d'une séance de bécotage quelconque.

« Harry, Je suis désolée. Commença Hermione d'une voix précipitée. Je ne voulais pas...

« Non, c'est ma faute. L'interrompit Ron rapidement. J'ai pris le livre et...

« Et vous avez mis assez longtemps. Ne vous trompez pas, c'est un de mes biens les plus précieux, mais je commençais à en avoir marre de le laisser traîner partout. Dit Harry d'une voix amusée. Je me demandais combien de temps encore j'allais devoir vous abandonner mon sac et mon carnet et devoir disparaître suffisamment longtemps pour que vous soyez tenté de le regarder.

Hermione le regarda surprise, pendant un long moment.

« Tu voulais que l'on regarde ces dessins ?

« Ouais...dit Harry. Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas si je vous disais simplement de qui il s'agissait. Je me suis dit que si je vous montrais comment je le voyais...Harry se tut avec un soupir.

« Par tout... Lança Ron en levant ses mains, cherchant la bonne chose à répondre. Maudit soit il ! Je pense que je n'arrive même pas à être en colère que tu l'ai choisis, lui, de tous les gens qui existent.

Harry grimaça « Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire ?

« Je pense qu'il est certain que tu ne risque rien. Dit Hermione avec une petite grimace pendant que Ron grommelait quelque chose sur le fait de lancer un sort très douloureux sur Lucius si il s'avisait de faire du mal à Harry...

« Mais vraiment Harry, tu aurais pu nous en parler avant. Je sais que Narcissa est morte et tout, et que vous vouliez votre intimité, mais, nous commencions à être un peu inquiets.

« Un peu. Demanda Harry un peu septique.

« D'accord. Très inquiets. Tu aurais dû nous en parler. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

« J'aurais dû. Mais je ne savais pas comment vous le prendriez. Il frotta l'arrière de son cou. C'est Luc qui m'a suggéré de faire comme ça.

Hermione eut une reniflement agacé : ça avait réellement fonctionné.

« Luc ? Dit elle d'une voix amusée.

Harry rougit.

«Ouais, Et si nous retournions à notre devoir. J'ai tellement traîné dans les couloirs que je ne sais même plus de quoi il s'agit.

« Un essai de quatre pieds sur la potion Polynectar.

« Oh, c'était ça, Harry grimaça en se rasseyant à sa place et en rangeant son carnet de croquis dans son sac. Merci Mione.

« Pas de problème, dit elle avec un sourire.

« Harry ?

« Quoi ? Il la regarda, plume déjà en main.

« C'est sérieux avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle

« Ouais, c'est ton « compagnon » ? Dit Ron, en grommelant encore.

Harry rit doucement

« Si on considère que ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, je peux dire, que oui, c'est sérieux.

« Et quand avez-vous... tu sais ? Demanda Ron en mâchouillant sa plume.

« Ma sixième année. J'ai commencé à le dessiner dans la gare quand le Poudlard Express nous a déposé. Oncle Vernon n'était pas là et Draco était encore dans le train pour quelques raisons. Alors, j'ai commencé à le dessiner, pour passer le temps et ça...a évolué .

« Et comment... l'a prit Draco ? demanda Hermione d'une voix incertaine.

« Il s'y est habitué. Il l'a prit beaucoup plus mal que toi Ron.

Le regard de Ron vacilla.

« Tu étais là depuis combien de temps ?

« Assez longtemps. Répondit Harry simplement.

Ron secoua la tête et retourna au travail. Harry jeta un regard à Hermione avec une grimace et fit la même chose.

Herm rit intérieurement et retourna au deuxième paragraphe de son essai qui faisait déjà six pieds de longs. De temps en temps son regard se posait sur le carnet de croquis de Harry, se souvenant du dessin de Lucius sur le lit.

_« Je me demande comment Viktor réagirait s'il s'agissait de moi._

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de monter sur son visage.

Elle avait du temps pour séduire Viktor...de nouveau, mais d'abord cet essai.

Fin....

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi.

Bizoumouchous


End file.
